The Browncoats
| rank = #7 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 22601 | powerstat = | infantry = 18,856,737 | vehicles = 1,365,941 | aircraft = 67,646 | navy = 47,490 | ballistic missiles = 1 | nukes = 3 }} The Browncoats Charter of The Browncoats Love. You can know all the math in the 'Verse, but take a boat in the air you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turning of worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells ya she's hurtin' 'fore she keens. Makes her home. How This Life Began Take a group of people, put them together, and watch them fight. Take a group of people that are of the same mindset, put them together, and watch them fight. Know the difference? The first group are either bloody, beaten, dead, or all of the above. That second group? They're bloody and possibly beaten, but they are helping each other up and standing proudly next to each other. Ideals and the bond of friendship is what makes that second group a thing to behold. Anyone could be the first, but it takes something more to be the latter. Membership in Browncoats I've staked my crew's life on the theory that you're a person, actual and whole, and if I'm wrong, you'd best shoot me now... Now any free-lander can apply to join. Applying is about as easy as breathin' the big oh-two. The Captain or Lieutenant will chat with you, and if everything comes out shiny then you got yourself a home. Once you find yerself wearin' the Browncoat badge, you start as a Cadet. You'll probably want to advance through the ranks as you get yer bearings. Corporal isn't hard if yer willin' to put in the time and effort. Now, Cadets ain't go-se. Yer more than welcome to drink and jig in any shindigs we happen upon, just as yer welcome to help the rest of the crew out when yer able. There's some training to be had and when it's done you've earned yerself the rank of Private. However, you can't decide to stay a Cadet while yer in the Browncoats. We don't like freeloaders and we ain't keen on the idea of usin' Cadet status to gain some protection while ya do yer own thing. You have about 2 weeks to get yer trainin' and take yer exam and gain Private rank. You don't see the need to become more than a Cadet, we ain't gonna see the need to keep yer ass safe. Truth be told though, if you stay a Private forever you'll ne'er see a right difference. You'll be a Browncoat, but some of us are a bit edgy when it comes to given trust to them that haven't earned it yet. Corporals get to read up on documents and fancy paperwork a bit more than Privates, 'specially those that concern fancy diplomatic things and the like. They can also mouth off with some new ideas or bitch 'n moan 'bout old ones, and see if they can't get some change that the rest of the crew can get behind. Everyone's able to cast a vote and we'll happily oblige ya with one, but you want to get something started for a vote then you best be wearin' a Corporal badge. Best way for you to make the step from Private to Corporal is make sure people see you tryin' to contribute and pull some weight. The Captain and Lieutenant keep their eyes open for that sort of thing and listen to their Quartermaster and Corporals about good people doin' good works for the Browncoats. Government The Captain is in charge of the alliance. The position is permanent unless he steps down or is no longer able to do the job. The Captain, Commander, and Lieutenants represent and order the alliance internally and with all other alliances. The Commander is second in command; appointed by the Captain. The Commander may specialize in a certain aspect of the alliance at the request of the Captain. This position is also until further notice, although the Commander may step down or be removed by the Captain. There are two Lieutenants. These are appointed by the Captain. The Lieutenants may specialize in a certain aspect of the alliance at the request of the Captain. These positions are also until further notice, although a Lieutenant may step down or be removed by the Captain. All governmental positions have the authority to appoint assistants as needed. The Shepherd is an adviser to the government. He holds no power beyond that of a normal staff sergeant in the Browncoats, other than in a purely advisory capacity, which includes being aware of, and having access to, sensitive documents that are part and parcel of government, so as to better advise on the correct course to take. The position is given to ex-members of government. All three positions have the authority to appoint assistants as needed. Order of Succession Do you want to run this ship? Well... you can't... The Captain is in charge. If the Captain is unable to address an issue in a timely manner, or there is an emergency that he is unable to address the Commander will be in command until the Captain is able to return. If both Captain and Commander are unable to perform their duties, a Lieutenant is in charge. The branch of Foreign Affairs is considered superior to Internal Affairs, and Internal Affairs superior to the Military when trying to establish who has the senior rank in such a situation. Decision Making Tribunal All Corporals and above are given a voice in the Tribunal, where they can debate freely and submit their big ideas for change. So long as two other people like an idea, we'll put it to a vote. Voting time is limited to one week for outside matters such as treaties and 72 hours for internal matters. Feel free to suggest anything but if it aint a good idea, it aint gonna get done. Likewise, if an idea is good enough to get the Captain on board, there be no point in waiting for a vote. In all other matters, the outcome of a vote will be used to guide the Captain's decision - not dictate it. The Captain can veto anything debated in the Tribunal, so long as it's done before the vote is up. In the event that the Captain is unable to be involved in a voting matter, the Commander may veto under the same rules. Court Martial You turn on any of my crew, you turn on me! Since that's a concept you can't seem to wrap your head around, then you got no place here. There ever comes a time when one of our own does something really gorram stupid, they'll be dealt with. A trial will be held with the Captain being the judge, the accused defending himself, and the Commander prosecuting. If the accused wishes for someone to help him, he can ask anyone to do so, though only the two Lieutenants are obliged to do so upon request. No more than one person may help defend the accused. Elections The Captain is an "until further notice" position. If the Captain is ever unable to perform his duties or steps down, the Commander may accept the position or call for an emergency election. Any member with the rank of corporal or higher can be in the running for Captain. In the event of an election all that can run have 48 hours from the announcement of an election to say they got what it takes. After that there is a single week of debates and talk on why we should elect whomever is running. Voting is open for 72 hours. Warfare Can I make a suggestion that doesn't involve violence, or is this the wrong crowd for that? We try our best to be peaceful but we aint afraid of a good, honest brawl between folk either. Category:AllianceCategory:Project Pear